Conventional rear projection screens use a thin diffusing layer in the form of a matte screen. An image is projected onto the back of the diffusing layer, where it is diffused and re-projected into the viewing environment. The diffusing layer provides an image surface and its diffusive nature serves to increase the viewing angles from which the image can be observed. Often these simple diffusing layer projection screens have poor contrast in well-lit rooms. This poor contrast is due, at least in part, from the scattering of ambient light back into the viewing environment, thereby deleteriously affecting the black levels and contrast of the rear projection screen.